


Never Have To Battle This Alone

by FitzisShitz



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Anxiety, Bonding, Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Reggie has ADHD, is this me longing for a long comfy friendship based road trip? yes, not explicitly stated but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzisShitz/pseuds/FitzisShitz
Summary: The decision to go on a road trip was spontaneous, as most of Reggie’s ideas tended to be, but made sense when the three actually thought it out._____“A road trip.”“A what?”“We should go on a road trip!”
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 122





	1. Try to Stay Young by Chasing the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo! I haven't written fanfiction in a while but I was genuinely possessed by the need to write this!
> 
> Fic Title from I Beg To Differ (This Will Get Better) by Billy Talent
> 
> Chapter Title from Chasing The Sun by Billy Talent

The decision to go on a road trip was spontaneous, as most of Reggie’s ideas tended to be, but made sense when the three actually thought it out. They were 18 (“Finally,” Luke would say with a grin to Alex, and promptly find himself shoved to the ground) and they all greatly disliked their home lives so there really wasn’t much stopping them.

Really it was just a normal day, the three of them had met up at the mall because Alex needed (read: wanted) new sheets for the bed that Reggie and Luke forced into his van (brilliance at its finest, Reggie believes) and devolved to the three of them in the Denny’s across the roadway, Reggie squished happily between Alex and the wall while Luke perched precariously on the edge of the booth. Really, if one of them sat on the other side there wouldn't be an issue but the three of them always squished in together, for some ungodly reason. Alex had curled an arm around Reggie, who was playing with the sugar packets, while he argued with Luke over something Reggie had no clue about because he hadn't paid attention when their argument started. Luke had somehow wedged himself so Alex was the reason he wouldn't fall (putting a lot of trust in Alex to not get revenge for an earlier joke on Alex being the baby) and Alex had started flipping through the menu that the two of them were sharing already, even though he almost always gets the same thing so it was mostly for Reggie and Luke to decide.

Reggie was proven right when the waiter took their orders, Alex getting an omelette and a chocolate milkshake as usual though he knew Luke was gonna drink most of the milkshake and Reggie was gonna steal at least half of the omelette. That’s what always happened, they shared food. Luke ended up getting a sandwich and fries while Reggie got a stack of pancakes and bacon which he would share with Alex. Reggie relaxed more into Alex’s side, pillowing his head on the taller guys shoulder and listening to his and Luke’s argument, because that is what it was. At this point is when the brilliant idea came to him.

“A road trip.” Reggie said quietly, catching the other two boys off guard.

“A what?” Luke asked, laughing softly. Reggie wiggled slightly so he could look at both of them but still be held close to Alex’s side.

“We should go on a road trip!” Reggie’s hand came up, grabbing Alex’s and fiddling with his rings. “I mean, we are all eighteen so there isn’t anything stopping us.” Luke seemed to be considering it, hand tapping on the table.

“Well,” Luke started before being cut off by the waiter’s cheery “here you go” as they placed the food on the table. He doesn’t start talking again until after they finish their ritual of trading food, and when he did speak again he had snagged Alex’s milkshake. “ _ Well _ ,” he continued, “if we do this we have to be on the same page of where to go, y’know?” He dipped a fry into the milkshake, earning a disgusted noise from Alex.

“Honestly, one, gross. And two I don’t care where we go.” Alex’s words made Reggie frown. He must have noticed because he continued. “My parents have been,” a pause, he played with his food, “making some comments. To me. About my, y’know, sexuality.”

That made Reggie angry, in all honesty. It’s not like Alex could help who he loved, it was just how it was. It was mind boggling to imagine not loving Alex, who is the calmest and (in Reggie’s opinion) funniest of the three. He honestly couldn’t see himself laughing as hard at anything as he does when Alex makes comments on things in movies. Also he was great at cuddling, a very important trait in both Reggie and Luke’s opinions.

It seemed that Alex’s comment angered Luke as well because the other teen rolled his eyes, speaking into his sandwich, as if hoping (stupidly) no one would hear him. “When do they ever refrain from making stupid comments, ow!” Luke rubbed his arm where Reggie smacked him. “I’m not wrong!”

“He isn’t, Reg. Eat your food, I refuse to put a fridge in the van for your leftovers.” Alex’s comment, and subsequent removing of his arm over Reggie’s shoulders, kicked him into action.

* * *

The biggest issue, Reggie assumed now, would be how they break it to their other band member the plan. In loose words, there wasn’t much a plan other than to pack up and drive but it was still a plan. Luke didn’t want to be the one to break it to Julie because he’s madly in love with her (if said out loud, Luke would smack Reggie) and Reggie didn’t want to because he didn’t want to fall victim to her puppy eyes. That girl was powerful. So the task fell to Alex, oddly enough.

They had met Julie in their senior year of high school, her junior, and since Bobby had went to New York for his fancy NYU scholarship (they were proud of him, even if he had left on bad terms) the three ended up begging her to join the band. And she did. And they  _ rocked _ . But since they boys had graduated (“finally” Reggie’s father would say, earning a scowl from his wife and glares from Luke and Alex) and it was summer vacation for Julie they haven’t really been playing shows, just practicing. Which should have, in theory, calmed Alex’s anxiety. It didn’t.

So when Julie walked into the garage she found Alex pacing between Luke and Reggie like a weird ping pong ball. Luke grabbed Alex’s wrist, stopping him. “C’mon dude you can do this, she won’t be mad.” He said softly, rubbing his thumb over the blonde’s pulse but not resisting when Alex shifted so they were holding hands. Julie looked at them before ushering them to sit down, which they did.   
“Okay you aren’t normally this anxious.” She paused. “When it’s just us four, at least. What’s wrong?” A moment of silence before Alex dumped it all out.

“The three of us are planning to go on a road trip, we thought that since we have been working for the past two years and have my van that we could go on a long trip but we weren’t sure how you w--” Alex was cut off by Julie placing her hand over his mouth.

“You were worried I would get mad at you?” Alex nodded at her, not even attempting to remove her hand from his face (he would have bit Luke or Reggie). “That’s understandable, but you guys are adults, you aren’t planning to go to college anytime soon, you should go on an adventure.” Julie smiled, taking her hand away before continuing. “The only reason I would get mad is if you guys don’t keep Flynn and I updated.”

Reggie whooped, throwing his hands up excitedly. “Road trip!” He pulled Alex into a tight hug. “We are goin on a road trip! A trip of the road! We are gonna--”   
“You also have to be safe, let  _ someone _ know where you are planning to go first and stuff.” Julie said, cutting Reggie’s excited rambling off with a fond smile. Reggie couldn’t help himself, he pulled her into a tight hug.


	2. I Hear Static When I Close My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being constantly on the edge of panicking is no fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from The Plan (Fuck Jobs) by The Front Bottoms
> 
> A note: I suffer from anxiety and a bunch of this chapter was me projecting.

Alex chewed on his thumb, thankful that Reggie and Luke had decided to let him go into the store on his own to get the snacks. He stared at the cart he had with him, it was partially full, and sighed. As much as he liked having this responsibility, he didn’t know what to get for himself. He got Luke’s gummy worms and Reggie’s popcorn (and their other favorites even if they hadn’t said that they wanted them, he was just that thoughtful) and his brain was telling him he didn’t need anything else but he  _ knew _ if he didn’t Luke would get that sad puppy look and make him feel guilty.

He didn’t like feeling guilty, especially if he didn’t know  _ why _ he was feeling it.

Alex finally gave in and grabbed a few packs of different Oreos, gently laying them in the cart as he started moving through the aisle once more. He ducked his head as he wandered the store a while longer, grabbing the essentials and debating getting Reggies favorite gum (he grabbed it). Spending almost two hundred dollars isn’t what he quite wanted but he had the money, considering he never really spent any of his paycheck when he was working.

Escaping the store was a relief, Alex could swear he felt the judgemental looks from some of the people there and it had been making him anxious. He pushed the cart down to where the van was parked, laughing quietly when he saw the doors already open and Reggie sorting through their stuff. Luke was sitting on the curb, watching with an odd look on his face and a lollipop in his mouth.

“What are you doing?” Luke asked, taking the lollipop out.

“Well!” Reggie popped his head out and glared teasingly at Luke. “Alex has anxiety, yeah?” Luke nods. “Well I was thinking if I cleaned out the garbage and, like, sorted everything, he would be more relaxed!”

Alex slowed to a stop, catching Reggie’s attention. “Alex!” Reggie hopped out of the van excitedly, Luke turned and smiled up at him from his seat on the curb. “Alex! I cleaned the van and put the new sheets on the bed!” He bounced next to the cart for a moment before digging into the grocery bags to see what was purchased.

Alex stepped away from the cart, walking around and sitting next to Luke. He watched Reggie a moment before turning and tucking himself against his other friend, practically folding himself into a ball. Luke shifted, curling his arm around Alex and brushing his fingers through the blonde hair. “You good?” He asked softly.

“Too many people.” Alex mumbled, hiding his face. “Couldn’t make any decisions.” Luke’s fingers continued their movement, knowing he couldn’t say anything more to help his friend but he could provide physical comfort. He kept how he was, watching Reggie sort the snacks into their places in the van.

* * *

A few days later Alex was in his bathroom, nervous. He didn’t know why he was so anxious, he already had half his stuff packed in the van so it’s not like he had to worry about his parents noticing. Well, he knew why he was anxious, anxiety. He sighed, turning in the bathroom again to look at himself in the mirror, rubbing his face. Reggie and Luke said they were going to meet him at Reggie’s in the morning so all Alex had to do was survive telling his parents he was going on a road trip, and dinner.

Alex took a deep breath, holding a second before releasing.  _ I can do this _ , he told himself as he left the bathroom and cautiously entered the dining room. His mom was sitting at the table while his dad finished with dinner, Alex cleared his throat anxiously making her look up at him.

“Mom?” he asked softly, waiting for her to nod before continuing. “Well, uhm, okay. So Reggie, Luke, and I decided that we were gonna go on a road trip.”

“And when are you leaving?” His dad asked, with a frown.

“Well, uh. Tomorrow? Morning.” Alex started to twist his ring on his ring finger with his thumb. “We decided to do it and spent the past few days getting supplies.” He took a deep breath, blinking rapidly. “And I just wanted to let you know now so it wasn’t, like, me vanishing.”

“Honey you know we love you, right?” His mom asked sweetly.   
“Yeah.” He lied. His mom smiled, gesturing for him to sit. Which he did.

“Well if this will make you happy,” she paused, grabbing Alex’s hand “and if this is what you feel you need to do, I suppose that it’s fine.” His dad set a pot on the table.

“We’ve never been the most  _ supportive _ of your choices,” the  _ to be gay _ went unsaid. His dad continued. “But i’m hoping this might help with your anxiety, a change of scenery. Now, eat.”

Alex relaxed slightly as he dished himself up and started eating. He honestly didn’t know what he had been expecting from them, maybe more of a fight? He wasn’t going to question it though, he was going on a trip with his best friends.

* * *

The next morning Alex parked at Reggie’s place, at 5:23 a.m (23 minutes late but also too early, in everyone's opinion). Having stopped at McDonald’s to get coffee and hashbrowns for everyone. He got out of the van and grabbed the bag and drink tray, walking down to the beach where he knew Luke and Reggie would be sitting. The two were sitting on the porch tiredly watching the ocean waves, their bags sat behind them. Alex smiled softly as he approached, purposely crunching the paper bag to get their attention.

Luke looked up first, tired eyes brightening as he caught sight of Alex (or maybe the coffee, he wouldn’t be surprised if he came second to coffee). “Alex, did you know I love you?” His words seemed to wake Reggie from his mini nap.

“I could stand to hear it more,” Alex said with a smile. “I got the chocolate chip frappe for you,” he handed the sweet drink to Reggie who immediately started sipping at it with a happy half smile, “and the mocha for you.” The next went to Luke. “I also got an ungodly amount of hashbrowns.”

“Thank you, Alex.” Reggie said softly, reaching to tug Alex to sit beside him. “I just wanna sit a bit longer before we leave.” He tucked himself against Alex as soon as he sat down and pulled a hashbrown from the bag as it was passed to Luke. Alex immediately relaxed into being used as a pillow, though as revenge he did shove his cold hand under Reggie’s shirt to use his stomach as a warmer.

They stayed seated there until Reggie and Luke finished their coffees, Alex had shifted from being used as a pillow to laying on the porch with Reggie’s bag under his head to act as a pillow. Luke hopped up, grabbing his back and kicking Alex lightly. “Gettup, it’s 6 a.m we gotta go!” Alex sat up with a pout and Luke grabbed Reggie’s bag before Reggie could. “I’ll drive first since I’m the most awake right now.”

“Since you are a morning person?” Alex asked sarcastically, tossing the keys at him as soon as the bags were tucked safely in the van. Reggie laughed softly at that, crawling into the back so Alex could sit in the front.

“If that’s what you want to call it,” Luke snarked back as he adjusted the drivers seat. “God, why are your legs so long?” He asked.

“Satanic sacrifices?” Reggie suggested, making Alex laugh. “Or, he just sacrificed being straight.” That made Luke laugh as well.

“Yeah, I’m tall because boys are cute.” Alex said as he tossed a sweater back onto Reggie. “Not because my parents are both tall.”

“Hey, you never know.” Luke started the van as he continued, “now are we ready to go?” He didn’t wait for their responses as he pulled out, starting their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope Y'all enjoyed!! Please comment to feed my children, also my tumblr is hutchsky if you wanna bully me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, I will try my best to write as much as I can but please leave comments! They really help, even if it is just some song suggestions!!


End file.
